1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for shaking paint cans and other containers for the purpose of mixing their contents, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for mixing by reciprocating or cyclical motion generated by a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known in the art, paint must be thoroughly mixed prior to use in order to ensure that components which separate over time are sufficiently mixed with each other prior to the paint's application on a surface. There are several known variants of a reciprocating paint shaker used for shaking relatively large containers of paint. Retail sales outlets typically have such shakers and provide a service of mixing paints and similar liquids for retail purchasers of paint. Such shakers are often unavailable for retail sale and it is inconvenient for painters to transport such shakers from place to place. Complicating this situation, a can of paint typically sets idle for an indeterminate time between the time it is mixed or shaken at a retail establishment and the time when it is applied.
Further, known shakers are typically not used in conjunction with relatively small sized liquid paint containers such as one-quart or one-liter sized containers. For containers of this type, a user is expected to shake the container manually or to stir its contents prior to use. Further, manual mixing or stirring often results in incomplete mixing of separated components particularly when a paint container has set idle for a long period of time. These containers typically must be mixed or stirred manually for a relatively long period of time to achieve proper mixing.
Similarly, aerosol spray paint containers typically require agitation immediately prior to use in order to prevent their contents from separating and allowing agglomerated pigment particles to clog the spray nozzle. Shaking machines typically are not used to agitate aerosol spray paint containers. Unless a user is sufficiently patient and intent on mixing such spray containers, there is a risk of insufficiently mixing the spray paint prior to use.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for quickly and thoroughly shaking relatively small liquid paint containers and aerosol spray paint containers to ensure proper mixing of separated components. Painters using such small containers need a fast, efficient and safe apparatus and method for performing such mixing. Painters need an apparatus and method which can be used near the place and time of paint application.
There have been attempts at providing a solution to the problem outlined. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,622 describes an apparatus for shaking paint containers which is clamped to the vibrating sanding plate of a hand-held electric sander or secured to an electric hand-held drill. While patent '622 discloses the use of a hand-held power tool to mix paint, it discloses complex components and operation. The various methods and embodiments described in patent '622 suffer from a variety of drawbacks including complex assembly and operation.
None of the known inventions, patents and systems, taken either singularly or in combination, as found in the prior art describes the instant invention as claimed. Thus, there remains a need for a simple and safe method and apparatus for quickly and forcefully mixing relatively small cans of liquid and aerosol paint cans.